Ivy's Prodigy
by alkkhes
Summary: in gotham along with the rest of family vernon loses deal with wayne enterprises takes out on harry bad with summaries story better reviews wanted dont care whether they are flames or not femharry
1. torture

Ivy's Prodigy

do not own either harry potter or batman if i did i would not be writing this warning

Vernon, Dudley, Petunia Dursley and their good for nothing freak of a nephew Harry (Well at least in their opinion. Are in Gotham due to the fact the Vernon is there for his company trying to make a deal for Grunnings to increase drill production and have a site in America. With his uncle bragging on of easy this meeting would go and how dumb the yanks are special the rich and famous ones cause they have more money than they have brains and the he would have the meeting warped up and they would be on their way to Florida for the rest of the business trip. Harry got to come along to due to the fact Mrs. Figg broke her ankle while slipping on ice on the way to her car. So the Dursley had to bring Harry with them but not first listening to Dudley whining and screaming at how unfair that it was and that the freak would ruin the trip. Trying to sedate him his mother Petunia said the Harry would carry the bags and items that they got on the trip. On the way back to the back to the hotel that the Dursleys' were staying out Vernon was beyond fuming mad all cause the stupid yank did not know a good deal unless it bite him in the ass. And with this failed deal Vernon would have to explain to his boss back at Grunnings why Mr. Wayne did not want the deal. Which with Vernon trying to make it more in their favor by trying to sweeten the deal (a.k.a. make it worse then what it was original.).

As he was driving back to his hotel where his family was staying at he suddenly realized who fault it was that he lost this deal and all the other deals and problems that have happen to his family for the past 4 years was cause of because of the freak of a boy that was his nephew the whole lot of them should be killed so that they don't ruin normal peoples' lives. When he walked in the apartment where he and his family were staying he went over to the closet ripping open the door while shouting at the freak. "This is entirely your fault!"

Grabbing Harry by his arm he dragged him out of the closet then Vernon started to hit him with his fist and feet when he got tired of this he pulled off his belt and started to whipping Harry with it. Starting at the head and worked his way down to his feet then repeated the process with the front until he started to bleed at which point Petunia told Vernon to stop so they would not get in trouble with the hotel staff if the cleaners found blood all over the place. So with that in mind Vernon went over the luggage and opened one of the larger suit cases that they had brought with them for souvenirs and pulled out a Katana, a wakizashi, a tanto, and sais, that petunia and him had bought for Dudley for Christmas. Telling Petunia to pack the rest of their stuff they were leaving after he and Dudley had some father and son bounding time together. (Well in his opinion father and son bounding time meant that the freak gets a beating and Dudley gets taught how he should treat other freaks that are like his cousin.)

Putting harry in a big burlap bag he tells Dudley to carry the weapons to the rental car with him following behind. Getting out to the car without much trouble and opening the boot of the car tossing his nephew in and closed the boot getting the car with Dudley already in and buckled in the front seat he drives to the park where he took a short cut thro to get to the hotel faster stopping at a green house that had abandon warning signs on it. Getting out of the car and telling Dudley to follow he grabs harry from the boot of the car and carries him to the greenhouse with Dudley right behind him carrying the medieval Japanese weapons.

"Dudley my boy time for your first lesson on what to do to freaks like your cousin." Vernon said with what he thought was tough voice. Tying harry to a steel post that near the glass door with some rope that was lying on the ground next to a tree. "Lesson one don't show them that u are afraid of them." Vernon said while he took the katana from Dudley and pulled it from its sheath slashed it across Harry's chest. Telling Dudley to keep count of the number of slashes that he did and to tell him when he slashed harry two hundred and fifty times. "Stop!" Dudley shouted with glee when he thought that he had counted two hundred and fifty slashes sadly for Harry who had somehow manage to keep count Dudley said stop at five hundred instead of two hundred and fifty slashes that now adorn his naked four year old body putting the katana down Vernon next picks up the wakizashi he turned to Dudley and says "Lesson two Dudley all freaks have one purpose and that is for the normal folks pleasure no matter what it pertains to." To which Dudley nods his head to and repeats what his father said as if burning it in to his brain. Asking "two hundred and fifty more slashes dad." Only to get a nod from his father as he starts the slow and painful torture for Harry. After another five hundred slashes across the front side of his body Dudley says "stop" putting the wakizashi down and telling Dudley to help with turn Harry around so the that he could make the slashes even on both sides of his body. After turning Harry around Vernon grabs the tanto off the ground and starts in on slashing Harry's back with Dudley trying to keep count but sadly he can't but some miracle Dudley manage to stop the slashes again at five hundred slashes.

Dropping the tanto on the ground and picking up the sais Vernon begins the final two hundred and fifty slashes, once again stopping at five hundred with Dudley counting. Un-tying harry form the pull not caring how much pain that he had caused Harry so ignoring the whimpers that where come from his nephew he grabs the rope and ties it around Harry's neck. Telling Dudley "If you are looking to cause as much pain as possible then you want to pee on the open wounds that you have caused so that they get infected and that their chance of living decrease even more then what they are already unless they are dead."

After Vernon and Dudley piss all over harry they drag him to a tree that looks like it is covered in the mostly with poison ivy and poison oak throwing the rope over a limb that was the closest to the tree so that they can host Harry up so that they did not have to touch him as much as possible. Pulling on the rope harry starts to choke but not caring whether or not he lives Vernon continues to pull on the rope until his feet are off the ground. "Dudley grab the two shortest swords and pull on this freaks leg until it is at a spread eagle like in the shoot in movies where the guy is spread out like an X and then stab one of the swords in his foot the due the same with his opposite foot." Vernon says indicating the swords on the ground.

Rushing over to them Dudley picks them up and then hurries back over to the tree. pulling on the freaks leg to make him spread eagle or to Dudley's 4 year old mind an X he stabbed one of the swords as far into Harry's right foot then repeating the process with Harry's left leg stabs his foot with the other short sword as far as he can. "Good job Dudley my boy. Now come here and hold the rope while I'll pin is hands to the tree." after Dudley had a secure hold on the rope Vernon goes over to the picks them up walks over to Harry who was slowly turning blue from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. Grabbing one of his arms Vernon pulls it over Harry's head and at a forty-five degree angle stabs one of the Sais into Harry's hand pinning it to the tree. doing the same to his left hand Vernon then walks back over to were the Katana lays picking it up he examines it.

Then looking up from the sword to harry then back to the sword then harry and questions Harry " Now what should I do with this one hmm boy. Should I cut of your dick or some other body part or should I just stab you in the stomach with it and leave you here to die a slow and painful death knowing that no ever cared about you and never will. Ah I got an idea." Vernon said with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "How about I cut you in half vertically but instead of making it fast and painless I let gravity do it so it will be slow and very painful. Dudley pull on the rope." Vernon said to Dudley with a hint of glee in his voice as Dudley pull on the rope raising harry up a few inches. Seeing as this was more than enough Vernon tells Dudley to stop and just hold it there. Stabbing the katana below his scrotum then goes over to Dudley to help him lower Harry down on to the sharp edge of the blade. When Harry's scrotum was touching the edge and rope was still taunt in his hands he continues to lower until the rope is slacked in his hands to where he final lets go.

Walking back in front of his freak of nephew he sees the katana is just breaking the skin of Harry's scrotum Vernon laughs at him saying "Hurts doesn't boy hope your death is slow and painful until you bleed out."

With that he tells Dudley "Come on we are leaving and that the freak will never bother us ever again." Walking out of the greenhouse the last thing Harry hears before they get out of hearing range was of how proud Vernon was of Dudley for what he did to his first freak. Hearing this Harry final breaks down and cries.

**_reviews wanted flames are welcomed too they can keep me warm on cold night. to the people that r_**_**eaded hp king of the monster it is on hold due to this story taking hold of my mind will try to get back to that one and update as some as possible. updates for this one should be weekly if not then biweekly if neither of those two then as soon as possible. **_


	2. Discovery

Ivy discovery

_**do not own either harry potter or batman if i did i would not be writing this warning**_

_**i know that i said it would take me a week to get this updated but it was going thru my head to the point i had to finish typing it. this now gives me some time to get the third chapter writen and up.**_

_**looking for a beta if anyone is interested**_

_**went back over the first two chapter to make them sound it help when one of my reviewer you know who you are mention run ons so i tried to fix that hope it is better  
**_

After managing to escape from Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane for the umpteenth time she lose track of the amount of times that she was throw in Arkham by batman. She was on her way back to her green house to see if any of her babies were alive after suffering such a long period of not being feed. Only the most resilient of them would have made this long without being feed, the rest were most likely in hibernation. Thinking of ways for batman to suffer for this atrocity against Mother Nature.

As she walked into her greenhouse the sight she saw before her almost made her lose her stomach if she was not used to seeing people died on the city when the different mobs were fight for more territory. But what she saw in front of her was pushing that limit of tolerance. In front of her was a small boy probably no older than two years old if judging by the size of the child that was pinned to the tree like some type of bug to cardboard. With what looked like swords of some sort if she had to guess she would say they were Japanese oriented.

As she got closer to child she saw the amount of damage that was done to him was in fact a multitude of slashes and cuts by the looks of they were done by very same weapons that was now pinning the child to the tree which she noted was one of the many trees that she experimented on to be highly poisonous to any human being that touched the tree.

When she tested the poison that the tree made from its sap at Gotham's local zoo it killed a full grown bull elephant. Judging be the scabs that adorn the font side of the child's body he had to be hanging there for at least three days. Looking closely at the weapons she realize that were pinning his feet to the tree was a tanto and wakizashi, with a katana below his scrotum that cover in blood and was slowly inching its way up realizing that with gravity work in union with the katana he would be cut in half with giving enough time and if that no one came looking for him.

With what was holding his hands up above his head would make that process even slower than it would have been. Making it that much more painful. Looking around the greenhouse to see what was use to get the kid up that high to pin him to the tree with out having more then two seeing as that there was only one ladder in the greenhouse. Not seeing the ladder moved from its sport and with that only being strong enough for a grow man to put his weight to on to lift the kid. So looking around the tree she saw a rope following the rope to see where it leads her she soon finds out that it goes up over the limb that was up over head.

Following the rope down to the kid an seeing it tied around his neck she concluded that they pulled him up to where he was pinned to the tree by his neck. Realizing that she did not have the right supplies to treat some of this nature or this amount of damage, certain not by herself. Turning around she started to walk out the greenhouse to go get some help from the villains that were on good terms with her and that were not in Arkham was going to be a problem since she had escaped from Arkham it had half of the super villains in Gotham. Hearing a voice come behind her she turns around and looks around to see who spoke.

Not see anybody but the child that was looking at her with those bright green eyes of his that seemed to glow in the dark, from how the shadows that the leaves cast. Suddenly realizing that the child was awake she hurried over his side in enough time to hear him say

"Please don't leave me mommy."

Just hearing those five words come from a child that was probably in so much pain that he did not realize that she was not his mother. But not wanting to give the kid any more pain she goes along with what he said

"Don't worry sweetie mommy is going to get some help." Ivy said cupping the child's face with the palm of her hand and kissed his forehead whispering

"I promise I will be right back honey with people to help make the pain go away. Ok honey"

With him replying in a tone that reminded her of a child that was that just gave up on life

"You promise."

"I promise that I will be back as fast as possible with some people to help you."

With that said ivy kiss his forehead one more time before hurrying out the greenhouse to visits the first villain that was on good terms with her and was also the closest to the greenhouse. She also used to be a doctor. Well at least a doctor of the mind, now she worked with the Joker on many of his sinister jokes and crimes.

So heading over to the abandon balloon factory that was the current hideout for the clown prince of crime. Harley Quinn the Cupid of crime was once known as Doctor Harleen Quinzel an once was a psychiatrist before she fell in love with her MR. J or the joker. Walking into the factory she yelled. "You here Harley?"

Getting a reply from the kitchen but not being able to understand what she said due to the noise that was come from there. What awfully sounded like pots and pans banging together? Walking to the kitchen see finds Harley attempting to bake what she assumed was a cake or could have been concrete one could never tell with Harley.

"Hi Harley I need some your help."

Ivy ask as she watch her put down the mixing bowl on the make shift counter. "What with" Harley replied back in her happy go lucky tone of a voice that could drive the normal people insane if listen to long enough.

"Well you see when I escaped from Arkham and after I arrived back at my greenhouse, I found a child pinned one of my trees that I had to improve upon its natural defenses you know the usually enhance poison in its sap and bark that acts like steel. His skin looked like someone put him through a bender and then piece him back only leaving every above the neck alone. And by the looks of the cuts I would say that he was there for about three days. Maybe longer by of the wounds were scabbin…"

"Ivy, stop. Just stop. You're telling me that you left a child but not any child but a severely injured and bleeding child pinned to one of your experiments in a greenhouse that is solely made up of the most deadliest plants that are known to this planet to which you call home." Harley demand interrupting Ivy's explanation on why she was here visiting her.

"Yes that is what I said did I not."

"Yea just making sure that I heard you right and why did you not think to take the kid down from the tree." Harley demanded of Ivy as she yelled the last part of her sentence.

"Well you see is that I did not know what exactly was done to the kid and I did not want to make the child suffer even more by not have someone help me with taking him down. Cause he was pinned to the tree by his hands and feet. With the amount of damage that was done to the kid it is way out of my league when it comes to my knowledge of medicine. So are you going to help me or not Harley?" Ivy said as she finished her explanation of her problem. Walking over to the counter and back to the table for a few times Harley stops and sits down opposite of Ivy and tells her.

"Ok Ivy I'll help just please tell me that you are going to get some more help besides me cause I never handled physical aspects of the body just the mental ones. And from what you describe what was done to the kid I am going to assume that the kid is going to have to deal with post trauma stress even after the wounds are long gone." Thinking back to her days as a psychiatrist for Arkham

"Thank you Harley"

"Before we leave can you tell me who else you go to get to help with the kid?" Harley asked getting up from the table to leave the factory with Ivy to go to some other villain that would be willing to help Ivy.

"Well I want to see if I can get Catwoman (Selina Kyle) to help care for the kid for when the wakes up and when I get throw back into Arkham by Bats and Mr. Freeze (Dr. Victor Fries) seeing as he might know more medical knowledge for the kids injuries due to fact that he is trying to find a cure for his wife." Ivy replied to Harley as the two villainess made their way across Gotham to Catwoman's hideout. Which was located somewhere in north Gotham near all the rich hotels and tourist attractions, they ran into her just as she was about to leave her place.

"Hello Selina lovely night to go do the rich a favor and relieve them of their unwanted valuables." Ivy greeted the fabled cat burglar of Gotham.

"Good to see you to Ivy. What do you want help with now? Some scheme to get some poison from Wayne enterprise eco division."

Selina asked of Ivy think that was why she was here but could not figure out why Harley was with her unless of course she was going to do what she was best at, which was just cause pure chaos for the security, the police and of course the Batman.

"No I didn't know that they had anything worth stealing since the last time that we robbed them. How do you know what is going in there any how?" Ivy questioned Catwoman

"Oh just a little birdie told me in exchange for not eating it." She replied with the look that completely said that she was a cat that just swallowed the cannery and got away with.

"Well you see I have slight minor problem that involves a child the condition that I found him in. May we come in cause I don't want anyone to over hear us when I am trying to explain" Ivy asked of Catwoman. Sighing Catwoman just nods and leads them inside the apartment Building and up to the top of the build to her apartment. Letting them in and indicating for them to sit down on the couch asking them if they wanted anything to drink getting a no for that she leans up against the kitchen counter that is across from the couch (an: for those people wondering think Selina's apartment from batman returns) looking at Ivy and Harley she says.

"Alright, now explain about this problem of yours Ivy and how can I help you with it."

"Well you see it happen like this, it is after that I escaped from Arkham and I arrived back at my greenhouse I found a child pinned one of my trees that I had to improve upon its natural defenses you know the usually enhance poison in its sap and bark that acts like steel.."

Pausing here thinking that she would interrupt like Harley did but only getting a nod from Selina to continue her story so continuing the story.

"Well since the kid was pinned to the tree with swords and with what I think was sais I went over and check to make sure he was still alive when I found a pulse I turned to leave when the kid spoke to me I miss what he said the first time but I did manage to catch what he said the second time." Taking a deep breath to calm herself. "He says "Please don't leave me mommy." He did not say that it hurts or will you make the pain go away."

Pausing to wipe something wet away from her face. She realizes that she was cry and it was tears that she wipes away from her face. Which this was very surprising as it had been a long time since she cried about anything. Composing herself she looked up to Selina to see that she also had tears running down the side of her face.

Then looking over to Harley she was really surprise to see her cry cause with working with the Joker who just doesn't care who gets hurt in his schemes to kill Batman. Taking another deep breath she continues.

"He just said those five with so much sadness it liked that he knew that he was going to die and want someone to be there for his last few moments that he had left to live, it was just heart breaking, that a kid that young can be that sad that knows that he only has a few minutes left to live. That just wants to be with someone that he remembers that gave him love which is probably why he called me mommy. He was in so much pain from the toxins and poisons in his system that his beautiful green eyes were glassed over."

About to add more to her little story about what she saw and heard when Selina puts her hand and says.

"Please stop Ivy it's unbearable to listen to any more. You had my help when you mention that he was pinned to the tree."

Not wanting to say something along the lines of why did you make me go tell that much of my problem. Quickly the three villainesses made their way over to Mr. Freeze's hide out which just happen to be an extremely cold hockey arena.

After being threaten to be turned into human ice statues. Ivy quickly explained her situation to Freeze and why she needed his help and that along with his with his knowledge of the human body due to the fact that he was still looking for a cure for his wife.

But this time she did not go into very much detail due to the fact that she wanted to get back to the kid. Because it had been three hours since she left him hanging there and not want to break down in from of the one of the coldest crimes that resided in Gotham.

(AN: am too lazy to repeat what Ivy said to Catwoman and Harley only to rephrase it to make it original sounding.)

After setting down his freeze gun that he had pointed at her, he look over at the picture of his wife that he had setting there as a reminder of what he was trying to achieve.

"Fine I go over with you to help the kid. But only on one condition Ivy." Freeze said point his freeze gun once again at her chest.

"Fine what is the one condition that I must stick to you walking ice cube." Ivy replied pushing the gun away from her not one bit scared of being turned into a human ice sculpture.

"That you let me take the kid and teach him." Freeze said once again looking at a picture of his wife Nora Friese.

"That is all you want, is to teach the kid. Then it is a deal Freeze." Ivy quickly agreeing with disbelief.

Ok a lot of disbelief seeing as how they really don't get along due to him always trying to freeze Gotham. Thinking that she would have to fork over more important than just letting him teach the kid. Well at least now she did not have to go look for a tutor for the kid if she decides to raise him. Their trip back over to Ivy's greenhouse was a lot faster since they took Freeze's vehicle and not know how long the kid would last from the increase time that it took to get help.

Once the four villains got back to Ivy's greenhouse Catwoman said "I am going to go find a drug store just in case that you do not have enough medical supplies on hand. Ok Ivy."

"Yea that would be good." Ivy quickly replied back. So Ivy walked into her greenhouse followed by Mr. Freeze and Harley Quinn to when they walked into the greenhouse. Standing in the door way what they saw was a child pinned to a tree. When Mr. Freeze asked the question that was now going thru all their minds at the moment. "I thought that you said…."

_**my first cliffy what do you think. **_

**_reviews wanted flames are welcomed too they can keep me warm on cold night. once again_**_** updates for this one should be weekly if not then biweekly if neither of those two then as soon as possible. **_


	3. ivys truth

**sorry about the delay of this chap. as of now the chapters are going to be update as soon as possible most likely with long periods in between them**

Truth

"Ivy I thought that you said he was a boy because what I am seeing here is most defiantly not a boy." Mr. Freeze stated as he look at the child that was pinned to a tree to which Ivy was claiming to be a boy.

"Don't know what to tell you Freeze she most certainly was a boy when I left to go get help for him, her. Ivy replied just as confused as the rest of them.

"Well come on just don't stand there staring at the poor child like she was an animal at the zoo." Harley said to them as she walked over to the child. As she look the child over Harley could not help but think that Ivy was right. You could defiantly mistake the girl that was pinned to the tree for Ivy's child with that flaming red hair and if what she said about the eyes were true then they would be the brightest green that you ever saw on a human besides Ivy.

"Come on sweetie you got to wake up so that we can get you down from there and to see how bad those cuts are." Harley cooed to the girl hope that she would open her eyes to signal that she was still in the world of the living. But that was going to be very slim due to the amount of poison running thru her system. Even if she did wake up the worst that be was that she would be dead, at the best is that she would be like Ivy only shit load deadlier due to what Ivy did to the tree to make it survive and fight back at what she called monsters (other humans).

While Harley was try to get her to wake up or at least to get her to open her eyes. Mr. Freeze looked around the greenhouse for a ladder that they could be use to get the child down from the tree without causing her any more pain then she was already in. Quickly spotting a ladder next to the one of the glass windows he goes over to it and picks it up.

Taking the ladder back over to the tree he leans it up against one of the limbs. The one that he leaned up against just happen to be the limb that was use to get the child up there with the rope. Climbing up the ladder so that he could remove the rope from around her neck. So that when they pulled the weapons out of her body she would not end up being strangled with it.

"Ok. Ivy, Harley, remove the swords from her feet and from in-between her crouch so that they will not cause her any more harm then they already have. Freeze said as he remove the rope from around her neck so that she would not be straggled with it when the weapons where removed from her body, seeing as they were holding her up.

When the swords were removed the weight that they supported was a big enough difference in which were support by the Sais, to cause the child's eyes to shoot wide open and to cry out in pain from the add weight on her hands and arms. At the sound of her cry which drew the villains' attention to her. Realizing what the problem was, Ivy and Harley quickly lifted her up to take her weight off the three prong weapons so she did not lose the ability to use her hands. Leaning over, Freeze positioned his body so that she would settle onto his left shoulder, when he pulled out the Sais. As he reaches over to pull out the Sai in her right hand he whispers "Sorry" and grabs a hold of the three pronged weapon and gives it a sudden jerk releasing her from the tree. Reposition his body so that she would now be on his right shoulder he repeats the process with the Sai in her left hand. Falling down onto Freeze's shoulder she cries out in pain at quick but sudden drop and the cold hard landing on his cold hard metal shoulder even if it was a few inches. Apologizing about the coldness of his power armor as he carefully cares her down the ladder, and over to a table that Ivy and Harley had cleaned off when he was removing the Sais from her body. Setting her down on the table, Ivy rushes to the back of the greenhouse to where she kept the first aid kit (because you never know when you would get in a fight with batman). Grabbing the kit she rushes back to the child to start to treat her wounds while they waited for Catwoman to come back with more medical supplies. Setting the kit down next to the child Harley opens the case and pulls out some antibacterial wipes and began to care the blood away from child's body. Now that she was awaked Leah winced at the pain every time when on of the wipes went across her body asking. "Why. Why do you want to help a freak like me?"

"Cause you are not a freak you are just a human being that has been labeled by the people of the normal society that don't want to change and accept you and what you can do." Freeze said looking at the child with pity, while he thought. 'When I get my hands on those monsters that did this, I am going to lower them slowly into liquid nitrogen.'

Seeing that Freeze's focus was no long on the child that they were trying to bandage up she asks "What is your name sweetie?" hoping to take her mind off her present state and hopefully on a topic that had some pleasant memories. So that she could finish wiping the unwanted blood away from her body.

"I don't know any more my aunt and uncle called me freak or boy. When they do or have no other choice but to take me any where they called me Harry. The only memories that I have of my parents are that my dad (least I think it is my dad) is telling my mom to take Leah and run. And one of my mother just falling do to the grounds after being hit by a green light then the really evil laugher, a green light a scream of rage and agony then just blackness."

The child called Leah replied to Harley's question.

"Well I am most certain not going to call you boy or freak seeing as how you are most definitely not a boy or a freak. Those relatives of yours most have been blind as a bat not to see how beautiful you are." Harley said to Leah trying to get her to smile, laugh hell she would even settle for a smirk. What she got was a very little smirk. Before Leah started to have a coughing fit, coughing up blood Harley helps Leah to sit up. Once Leah managed to stop coughing she asks softly

"Is that good." Leah asked seeing how much blood she just coughed up. Looking down at her hands Harley replies "No. No it is not sweetie." Seeing that the blood was cupped in both of her hands that now formed a pool that was now leaking out from in between her fingers. An slowly rolling down from of her mouth slowly covering her chin and dripping down the front of her chest.

Holding a cup of some green goo up to her lips Ivy says.

"Drink, it will help you feel better and should also speed up the healing of your body."

Taking a sip of the green goo Leah makes a disgusted face. But not wanting to have them stop helping her, she drinks the disgusting green goo in large gulps.

As she was drinking the green mixture Ivy and Harley were hard pressed not to laugh at the look she made when she tasted the stuff. But they were also very worried about the amount of blood that she just coughed up. Turning to Ivy, Harley whispers in her hear. "Some one is going to have to take her to a doctor to see how bad the injuries really are. Cause I think she might at least have a nicked lung and some internal bleeding."

"I think you might by right but need to be sure about that." Ivy whispers back getting a nod in return she signs and continues on. "It is going to be hard to just take care of her; there is no hospital in Gotham that does not know us. The mobs won't help, if we do go to the hospital we will more then likely have to hold everyone there hostages while, at least the doctors hostage so that they are check her over."

"I know Ivy I know but it is worth the risk. The chances for Leah (Leah that is her name she explains as she sees Ivy's confused look at the mention of the name) recovering will increase greatly if she was looked over by a professional that knows what they are doing."

With a sign Ivy replies "Fine but got to talk about this with Freeze and Catwoman ok."

Receive only a nod in return she hears Freeze say.

"Can you roll over onto your stomach so that Harley can clean the wounds and wipe the blood away so that she can warp them up so that they will a chance to heal."

Freeze ask as kindly as possibly but for him that was a challenge do to the fact that when had the mishap with the liquid nitrogen besides making it that he had to always to keep his body temperature below freezing, it messed up his vocal cords make them rough. As Harley went on with cleaning the wounds that her relatives had cause while biting back tears from the pain of the wounds and the anti-bacterial wipes. Leah could not stop thinking about ways to make her so called relatives suffer and to hunt down the asshole that left her in the care of the Dursleys. Not paying attention to how hard she was griping the steel table that she was laying until she heard Harley ask "What you cooking Red?"

Hearing what Harley said to Ivy Leah took some sniffs to see if she could smell what Harley smelled. After a few sniffs Leah looked down at were the smell was coming from and saw that the edge of the table that she was holding was now smoking. Curiosity about how this was happening she started to play with the blood that was on her hands making shapes and writing out names that she could remember. Seeing that the blood was slowly eating away at the metal table but it was not causing any harm to her. Now by no means was she dumb like her baby whale cousin. The only reason why she had very bad grades was because she was not aloud to due better then him in any thing but physical education. If she did better she was beating and then thrown into to her room. Which in reality it was just a closet under the stairs but it was her room she had grown to like it, cause it was cool and in the dark. She could escape from her pain that her so called family has inflicted upon her. For six years she had endured that family, mmph well not any more while she many have by blood relate to that horse face bitch of an aunt that was the only relation that she had with the rest of the Dursleys well as of know I am done with them they can rot in hell for all I care these people are my new family if they want me even if I am a freak the big cold man said I am not.

Off in her own world Leah did not notice that she was changing the mid set of an abused six was slowly changing from a light and a very happy go lucky persona to a dark happy but a very serious persona. (Think an mix of Harley and Ivy with a little of Catwoman in the mix an you got Leah's mind set) As this was all going on in Leah's mind Harley watched in amaze at the way the girl drew the different patterns in the steel table like it was snow and how the blood dripped down on the ground from a pattern that was for some reason very soothing for the villainess. She did not know why but she suddenly felt very safe in Ivy's green house even if the Batman can break in again. As she watched Leah, Harley realized that Ivy had found a blooming meta-human that was just starting to show her powers. What they were was a huge unknown but she did know that they would have to be very careful around her due the fact that she may feel threaten and turn on then and could go in a frenzy. With all this much info being processed, in her mind Harley did not hear Ivy's reply to her question. Hell she did not even remember the question.

"I am not cooking anything Harley. You are smelling things again." Ivy replied not realizing the danger that they were in at the moment. Opening the door for Catwoman who had her arms full with what looked like the entire drug store, or at least a good proportion of a drug store.

"Thanks. Freeze go up to the parking lot I left what I could not carry do in one trip."

"Alright" Freeze agreed not really wanting to stay in the greenhouse any longer then was absolutely necessary. Just was Freeze was going to walk out the door something caught his attention out the side of his eyesight. Slowly turning to look at what every got his attention, but what he saw scared him to his very frozen core something that has only happen once or twice since he became a walking ice cube. Wondering why Freeze was just doing stand there with the door open Ivy turned around to tell him to hurry up and go get the rest of the medical supplies that Catwoman had left up at the parking area of the park. Seeing a look of pure horror on his face Ivy became worried so much that she turns to in the same direction that he was staring at. Falling into a defense pose just in case it happened to be the batman but what she saw instead was that her experimental tree was slowly being eating by something because the spot where Leah was pinned was slowly dissolving into a fine burning mess of sap. Carefully Ivy walked up to the tree and watched in utter fascination as one of her babies was slowly eat away by what only she could assume was a blood red acid. A very powerful one at the rate it was dissolving the tree if it was anything to go by. Looking down at the ground she also holes in the dirt like the acid was spilled making a pattern that went up the tree in lines almost like it splashed on the tree. Backing up a little way so that she could get a better look at the shape the acid had formed in the tree she suddenly realized that it took on the shape of a small human almost childlike in appearance. With a quick realization that like that of someone hit her in the gut with a sledge hammer she wiped around to stare at Leah with a look of horror realizing that the acid could eat away at organic material like her tree then the child was in grave danger seeing how as Leah was complete naked, badly cut up and was pinned to the tree. But instead of seeing a pile of flesh that used to by human she see was a grinning girl drawing strange symbols on the steel table with her blood that were slowly eat their way it. Walking carefully over to the table she saw a look of fascination on Harley's face as she watched the young girl draw the symbols on the table in her own bleed like it was something she saw every day. Looking over at the child's face now that she was closer she saw a look of content, pride and happiness. Because what she saw was a child learning something new and finally understood what she was able to do with what she learned. Reaching out with a hand she shacked Leah's shoulder gently like she was trying to wake her up. Jerking her head up at the sudden contact Leah stared up into a set of emerald eyes that were some much like her own yet at the same time different. She could not place the look that she saw in those eyes but something deep down inside of her there as a need to just reach out and just jump up and hug this person this lady that had helped her. Without realizing what she was due she did just that. The sudden moment that this caused was enough to catch Ivy off guard, which resulted in her landing on her ass with a cry of surprise that caught the attention of the child who released her hold on her and pulled backed in order to look up at Ivy. Not seeing any anger in her eyes just surprised and a hint of sadness Leah warped her arms around her and said "Thank you mom." As she fell asleep in Ivy's lap. Warping her arms around her Ivy carefully position them so that she could pick her daughter up without waking or disturbing her sleep. Standing up she turned to Harley and asked

"Can you go to the back of the green house to here I sleep and make sure there is nothing on the bed" getting a quick nod in return she then turned to Catwoman and said "can you go and steal some clothes for Leah to wear until I can take her out to get something that she would like at a later time."

"Sure Ivy. Anything type of clothes will work right now until then?" only getting a nod in return Catwoman left to go rob a clothing store for the little kitten. Turning to Freeze she looked at in with a very serious expression on her face before asking "Can you make it so that Leah is my Daughter in every way even if not in blood."

"Sure. It will take a little time to hack the many different computers and databases that this information will have to go into but yes." Freeze replied before leaving the mother and daughter to themselves for the night. Walking to the back of the greenhouse to where her room was. As she reached the draping vines Harley came out and whisper that eh bed was cleaned off and that she would be going so that she would be out of her way when Leah woke up in the morning. Before she could take two steps in the direction of the front door Ivy gently grabbed her arm and replied that she could sleep here tonight with them for all the help that she has given them. With a little time Harley manage to help Ivy to gently set Leah down on the bed so that she was curried up into a ball with the villainess on either side of here. Sometime later Catwoman walk in to the room and saw how the three were on the bed she could not but help smile. So setting down the clothes that she had stolen form store on a dresser in the corner of the room. She pulled a camera out of her small pack that she carried most of her tools in. she took some pictures of the trio as they slept peacefully together like a family.

**if any any one has any questions please feel free to ask. got other stories to post that they will most likely take up my time that and school.**

**posted this completed chapter with 6991 hits, 30 reviews, 13 C2s, 71 favs and 85 alerts  
**


	4. New day New life

**sorry about the delay of this chap. **

New Day New Life

As the first rays of sun light hit are young heroine or villainess depending on which group of people that you ask. Well anyway back to the story. As the light from the sun shined through the glass panels of the greenhouse signal the start of a new day, as Leah felt the warmth of the sun on her face she opened her eyes to see what was causing it. The first thing she saw was the red fabric of a shirt in her face slowly she reached up with a hand she moved the shirt away so that it would not be in her face what she found under it was an even more of a surprise. Acting on some weird impulse from her few good memories she had as a child to help escape the nightmare that she had been in, one in particular was of a red haired person was what she assumed to be her mother. So reacting on this one memory she slowly moved her head closer to the naked breast she gave the dark green areola a couple licks until the nipple peeked up then sucked it into her mouth sucking on it looking for nourishment.

Slowly coming awake to the feelings of pleasure Ivy being only have wake she pulled the object that was pleasuring her chest closer so that the pleasure would not stop. Getting a muffled yelp in return for this action Ivy's eyes shot open and looked down at her chest to see Leah sucking on her left breast and by the looks of it she was trying to get some milk from it. Laughing gentle she said. "Leah sweetie there is nothing to gain from doing that."

Realizing what she was doing Leah opened her mouth as she pulled back letting go of the green nipple with a wet pop. Mumbling Leah replied "sorry pretty lady. Please don't hurt me."

"No one is going to hurt you anymore dear" she replied back with a very serious face but her eyes held great sadness from what she just heard from the young girl. Hearing a quite giggle behind her, Leah rolled over to face the person that was behind her to see Harley trying to stuff her fist into her mouth to try stopping herself from laughing. Arching an eyebrow Ivy said to Harley.

"Are you finding this funny Harley?"

Shaking her head vigorously in return she tried to calm down and pull herself to together to answer Ivy. Looking down at Leah who was staring at her with almond shaped green eyes that seem to look right through her. Which in itself should have not been able to clam her down but oddly enough just by looking in to these bright green eyes seem to be enough to calm her down from the fit of giggles that she was try to stop, which in turn she replied to Ivy's question with a very profession answer.

"Sorry Ivy but the scene was so cute and the look on your face when you looked down was priceless. But what Leah did was most like a reaction to a good memory that she had with her real mother and she was just acting with out thought thinking she was back in that memory as it happen."

Getting out of the bed Ivy walked over to the one of the few mirrors that she owned this one happened to be a full body mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror as she looked her self in the mirror she saw both Leah and Harley looking at her she could understand Leah cause most likely she has never seen someone with poison Ivy growing just under the skin with the way the leaves where sticking out every so often. That and the fact she was green. Harley she did not quite want to understand seeing how she stayed with the Joker for too long so she was a little cracked. She would talk to her about this later when Leah was not around to hear them talk about why Harley was staring at her. As Leah watched the pretty lady get out of the bed and walk over to the mirror that gave the viewer the sight of there whole body she was fascinated by how the she had vines growing under her skin with leaves poking through the skin are random places on her body. She also saw that the pretty lady's skin was very green where every the vines grew. And the skin where the vines did not grow was a pale white in color that contrasted with the green of her eyes and the color of her rose red hair. As she watched the pretty lady walk over to a dresser that had clothes on top she asked.

"Excuse me but what are your names so that I don't have to call you pretty lady and clown lady all the time." Getting a laugh from Harley about what Leah called her. Harley replied seeing as how Ivy was looking at the clothes the Catwoman must have left after they were asleep. "You can call me Harley hun and the pretty lady as you call her is Poison Ivy or just Ivy for short seeing as how her name gets rather long having to say Poison Ivy every time you want her attention." Before Harley could go on a rant on how boring her name could get she interrupted her by saying "Leah you can call me mom if you want cause after today I am going to take care of you. Hope you don't mind wearing no underwear for a while seeing as Catwoman did not seem to get any." As she turned around holding a green skirt and a blood red shirt in her hands, to see Leah crying as she was about to ask why she was crying. Leah lunged at her and grabbed a hold of her waist she sobbed "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." doing the only thing that she could think of was to rub and gently pat her on the back.

"What is the matter child" Ivy asked as the child continued to cry and sob into her waist as the child's small arms tried their best at squeezing the life out of her. As Leah calmed down from cry tears of joy at have a parent even if that parent was green she did not care she had a mom. "Am happy that I have someone that will care for me instead of just have memories of people that I think that where my parents. My relatives never cared for me, they never gave me anything but beatings to show that I am worth nothing and will always be nothing in they're eyes. In some ways I knew that they will never care for me but I always hoped that I would be able to get away from them." Before she could continue her rambling Ivy pulled her into a hug while whispering sweet nothings hoping that she would be able to calm down. After rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings, soon Leah's breathing evened out and deepened signaling that she had falling asleep. Carrying her over to the bed she set Leah down on the bed. Tucking her in Ivy kissed her forehead before her and Harley carefully and quietly walks out of the room. "Ivy what are we going to do."

"What do you mean what are we going to do Harley. I known exactly what I am going to do and that is to raise that poor child as my own so that she will not have to suffer under the hands of someone like the things that raised her."

"I am noting arguing that you should not raise her as your own, hell I evening help you on raising her. But I am talking about our style of living, bats, and the other rogues of Gotham. How are we going to keep her safe from your enemies, what about the mob bosses that we have pissed off, not to mention what Gotham PD will do when they find out that you have taking a child and are going to raise it as your own even if you did save and nurse her back to health. Hells bells Ivy have you even though about who is going to take care of her when you get throw back into Arkham by Bats. Have you though of that Ivy." Before Harley could continue on with her rant on how she would care for the young girl. "Harley I have though about this and I am going to raise Leah as my own. I am going to explain everything about how I live and what I am to why I do it. I will not sugar coat it to that child when she was forced into this situation by those creatures that she is related to. Hell if she asked me to help her hunt them down I will not hesitate to agree."

"So would I Ivy." Harley mumbled quietly as Ivy continued on without hearing her

"I would prefer if some of the other rogues would help me out, especial when I get sent back to Arkham but if not then I will do my damn best at raising her." Ivy shot right back at Harley.

"Ok. Ok red I will help you raise her. But what are we how are will going to do that mhmm."

"Don't know Harley. Let's get a plan going shall we."

"Mhmm" was Ivy only answer as she watched Harley pull notebooks and pens from behind her back. As the hours of the day went by, the two villainess were oblivious to the world around them and would have continued to work thru the day if they weren't interpreted by a little voice that broke through the quiet greenhouse.

"Sorry for falling back to sleep, how do I look?" Looking back in the direction of Ivy's room to see Leah dressed in the outfit that Ivy had picked out of the many clothes that Catwoman had brought to the greenhouse. The green t-shirt and blood red skirt were only off site by the many white bandage warps that went up from ankles to the base of her skull. Her blood red hair falling down to the middle of her back. As Leah stood there looking at the villainesses she could help but play with the hem of her green t-shirt that the nice green lady no that Ivy no that her mom had picked out for her to wear. She couldn't believe that she had a mom now. Looking at the child as she played with the hem of her shirt Ivy couldn't but help to smile at the young child that she had claimed as her own. Walking over to her daughter she knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up so that she could see her face with out her beautiful red lockes of hair falling around her face. Seeing tears slide down her face Ivy was worried. "What is wrong little one?"

"Nothing is wrong m-m-mom I am just happy that some one wants me around and doesn't think that I am a freak." Leah replied as hugged her mother as tightly as possible for fear of that this was all a dream. As she hugged her mom she felt another pair of arms warp around her from behind her. Lifting her head up enough to look over her shoulder she saw that it was the clown lady that her mom said was Harley. She heard her whisper in her ear. "You are not a freak, you are part of are family now and forever and nothing will ever make us hate you."

With those words Leah finely found a family that she had wished for since she was old enough to understand that the Dursleys had never loved her and they wouldn't start anytime soon. They also told that she should have had died when her parents died. With those two words Leah had found a new purpose in life. She would not only survive she would thrive and she would make her birth parents, her new mom, and Harley proud.

Thanks to the Dursleys' hatred of this child and the assumptions of an old, old man that thought he knew what was best. With the weapon that he so wanted he will get only this weapon would not be what he was hoping for when he placed the child at the Dursleys. Fate had decided to intervene in his grand scheme for the wizarding world that was his greater good.

**posted this completed chapter with 9990 hits, 34 reviews, 15 C2s, 91 favs and 113 alerts**

**have a poll going on how many people she be in leahs harem if i decide to go that way **

**please review ****  
need ideas for the next few chapters so ideas would much liked and ideas for pairs am open to all types of pairings whether they be straight, femslash, or slash and will try my best to write scenes for them**

**at the moment it is a the 4 people for the harem is winning with 2 coming in second **

**depending on the amount of reviews and hits that i get will decide on how fast i might update and to the person who reivew with the letter F i know my writing is bad am working on to improve that**


End file.
